The Kwami King
by sweettaro
Summary: The Kwami King was something that always plagued the world of humans. So much that Marinette is the only skeptic that he actually exists. In passing one day, she saves a black cat but doesn't know how she sealed her fate. Now she's engaged to the Kwami King Chat Noir, who seems to be willing to do anything to get her to stay with him. Possible Possesive Chat, I don't know, tell me.
1. Chapter 1

**Cries! Well here is a story that I really wanted to write and I decided to treat myself to just taking time to write it because A.) I wanted this story to be a birthday gift to me and B.) This weekend has sucked so hard it literally hurt. I was in such a dark place this weekend that I've been trying to claw my way out the whole of Friday and Saturday. I even had a nightmare that Hawkdaddy was going to put this show of Queen Bee on Netflix and she was going to win Adrien over! I woke up screaming! I find that ironic because Miraculous is coming to Netflix! And I have this idea of a Chloe redemption that will be humourous and I will put it up Valentines. So anyways, this is a story idea I mentioned in one of my other stories that kind of follows a Hades Persephone theme. So I hope you enjoy.**

 _The world has always been divided in two. The world of the humans and the world of magic. The humans were normal. They lived a humble life divided into kingdoms that were in a united unity. A unity that started years before when the world of magic came clear. A world of wonders and great power. A world of fairies and magical servants that served their leader…the Kwami King. In the past the Kwami King had always been cool, ruthless, and powerful. The world of magic with their dark king was always a threat to humans. They tried to never anger the Kwami King. Tried to never bring his wrath. And never tried to enter the world of magic._

Marinette hummed to herself softly as she finished the last touch on her new dress. It was a beautiful rose bud gown with long flowing sleeves that dropped past the elbow. It was a beautiful dress, and one she had been working on for a few weeks.

"Well Alya? What do you think?" She turned to her best friend that was reading a book in the corner of the room. She beamed at the craftsmanship before looking up to the blackette.

"It's as amazing as all of your other designs Mari. I do like the sleeves the most. I didn't take you as a girl who liked flowy sleeves."

"I do. Provided they fit the style." She smirked. "I think Chloe is going to go green in the face when she sees this one! If I do say so myself."

Alya laughed before closing her book and standing up to walk to her friend's side.

"Please! You speak for the whole kingdom and the other five when you say that. Her Royal Highness, can't bear to wear anything that isn't suited to her _royal standards_."

"Such a waste. It's hard enough to deal with the other council members without Chloe." Marinette sighed as she began to unroll her sleeves.

"Yeah, but you're the natural leader. You were much more suited to being royal than Chloe, even with all of her jewels. You actually know your people and care about them. Chloe may have riches, but the other kingdoms will follow you much more than her."

"Easy for you to say." Marinette scoffed. "With my new responsibilities its beginning to get harder and harder to convince people to do what's right."

Marinette walked over to the window of her chamber and looked out to the town that fell beyond the castle gates. Chloe was a vain princess from a neighboring kingdom, it was hard to believe Marinette was a fellow princess of the United World. While Chloe had been raised receiving everything she wanted as a child, Marinette's parents raised her with a heart of gold to value all life in their kingdom.

"Hey Alya? How would you feel about walking around town? I need to go and get some more thread anyways." She beamed and began tying her hair up into two twin tails. Alya of course nodded and the two descended from the Princess's chamber and easily slipped out of the palace gates with a few reassurances to the palace guard.

"So have your parents come to a conclusion to the offer?" Alya whispered in a hushed tone as they strolled down the path into the village at the base of the palace. Marinette's face twisted with slight worry and her eyes glanced to her hands.

"I don't know. They've been thinking about it for a while now, and they've been asking about my opinion on the matter. I just can't think of a valid enough excuse to say 'no' about it. I mean it would be the best for the kingdom."

"But marrying a Prince? I've seen Nathaniel and I can tell you aren't extremely flattered by him."

"Well, no."

"Then what's the problem?" Alya hissed as they stopped at a baker's both, looking at the mouthwatering pastries. "Shouldn't the fact you don't want to marry be enough of a reason?"

"It's not that simple Alya, you know that. I have to think about the best for the kingdom. I mean what if there's an attack?"

"From who do you think?" Alya asked, a small bit of nervousness in her voice.

The two laughed as they passed through the streets chatting until Marinette caught the sight of a small huddle of children.

"I wonder what's going on." Alya voiced as she watched the children with mild bemusement. The two approached and over heard several things of what they were saying.

"Is it dead?"

"Someone poke it!"

"Grab its tail!"

"Look! It's still breathing! Let's throw it in a bucket of water."

Marinette leaned over and was able to make out a small creature that was trying to find a way to escape along with small hissing sounds.

"Hey you!" She shouted to the group. The children all looked up and immediately recognized Marinette.

"Hey! It's the princess!"

"What are you all doing there? You should know better than to disrespect and hurt animals."

"Yeah!" Alya added. "Don't you all have chores to be doing or something? Run along home!"

"But it's a black cat Princess!" One of the young boys added. "My father says that we should scare off a black cat if we see one."

"A black cat?" Marinette questioned and the kids all nodded.

"My grandma says black cats are messengers of the devil! The Kwami King sends them to spy on our world!"

"My sister says it's a curse if you see one! And the only way to make sure you don't get bad luck is to kill it."

"We were really doing a favor for the kingdom Princess."

"No, those are all old stories. A black cat isn't a death omen and it certainly isn't an omen of misfortune. Now run along home and think about what you've done!" Marinette scolded. The children didn't have to be told twice as all of them ran off, blaming each other from getting a royal scolding.

"Kids these days." Alya tsked as Marinette moved closer to the cat that was up against the wall. It was a small black cat with smooth black fur that looked like it had been coated in blood. The thing was trying it's best to lick its paw where there was a deep cut when it caught sight of Marinette's approaching form. It immediately tensed up and hissed at her, trying to stand on the paw when it could only fall down from the injury.

"Poor thing." Marinette whimpered and moved closer. "It's okay! I won't hurt you." The cat still hissed.

"Alya do you have anything to eat on you? The little kitty looks like it hasn't eaten in days and I need it to trust me."

"Sure." Alya shrugged and dug into her basket for a biscuit she had picked up from the bakery. "Are you sure it's a good idea though? I mean…you know it's not totally crazy to think a being of magic sneaks into our world."

"Alya, come on. Your head is stuck into those books way too much to think that anyone from the world of magic or even the Kwami King wants to sneak into our world. As a cat no less." The princess rolled her eyes and breaking a part of the biscuit dropped it in front of the cat. "C'mon now. Easy."

She coaxed the cat with soft soothing words and holding the biscuit out in small pieces. The cat sniffed it and almost seemed to scowl at it before taking a bite. Seeing that it wasn't harmful, it moved closer with its limp until it was snuggled against Marinette's leg nibbling on the rest of the baked good.

"That's a good kitty." She smiled and began to untie her apron. Slowly as to not startle it, she swaddled the small creature that didn't put a fight up to her now that it saw she meant no harm.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to bring it back to the palace?" Alya asked.

"I need to treat its injuries." Marinette argued but continued to nuzzle the little cat affectionately before holding it up to Alya. "Now, does this look like the Kwami King to you? It's so cute. I think I'm going to call it Kitty."

"Whatever you say Princess." Alya chuckled watching the cat curl up into the affection. "It does seem to like you. I guess you're right."

* * *

Ever since she returned to the palace she stayed by the side of the stray cat, by treating and cleaning its wounds. Eventually falling asleep next to the cat she laid across her pillow.

Marinette woke up to the feeling of something leathery scratching her fingers. She groaned and lolled her head to the side for her eyes to slowly open to look into a pair of mesmerizing green eyes. She smiled softly and held a finger out to gently rub at the base of the cat's ear.

"Hey there, you're awake." It blinked at her.

"You probably need to eat something to regain your strength." She pursed her lips. "And probably some medicine."

Getting up she stretched her arms over her head before standing up.

"I should probably take you down to get some breakfast." She smiled and quickly changed into her work dress again before gently picking up the cat. It didn't squirm or anything from being manhandled but seemed perfectly content with being carried around in her arms. In fact it seemed to preen into her, purring softly. "I guess you could get used to being carried everywhere."

Saying good morning to the servants she passed she entered the dining room to see her parents eating their own breakfast.

"Marinette darling." Her mother beamed. "We thought you weren't feeling well."

"I just over slept Mama, and I've been taking care of Kitty." Her parents' eyes feel to the cat nestled in her arms that seemed to be looking straight into them as if observing.

"A cat?" Her mother questioned, looking to her father. "Since when did we have a cat?"

"I found it yesterday." Marinette took a seat and placed the cat on a seat beside her. Preparing a small serving dish of porridge, she took a small packet of herbs from her pocket and whispered to the cat. "My friend Mylene gave me this medicine last night, and she knows the most about herbs over anyone."

Setting the dish on the chair the cat began to lap up the food. Marinette smiled and began her own breakfast.

"You talk to this cat?" Her father raised a brow. The cat glanced up but went back to the food.

"They say to talk to animals as if they were people." She grinned and took a bit of toast when the door swung open.

"Sire, a party is at the gate."

"Who?" Tom asked.

"The Prince Nathaniel." All of the members of the royal family exchanged glances.

"So unexpectedly?" Sabine asked. The servant nodded. "Well, let him in."

"Why do you suppose he dropped by?" Marinette asked. Her parents exchanged a glance.

"Possibly to see if we are thinking of strengthening our alliances." Her father suggested. A dreading feeling washed over Marinette and she hoped he wasn't here to discuss a possible marriage alliance. The doors opened again and a young man with red hair stood in the doorway in traveling wear. She beamed to them all and immediately went to her father.

"You're Majesty." He bowed and shook the hand and moved to Sabine. Taking her hand he placed a small kiss to her knuckle. "I hope you don't mind my intrusion. I was with a small traveling party and thought to stop and pay my greetings."

"Of course." Her mother smiled. His eyes then went to the next place of the table and brightened upon catching Marinette's gaze.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Marinette." Nathaniel beamed and approached the princess with his hand held out expectantly for hers. She smiled to him and held out her own hand for his, except he was never able to grab it. A very loud a prominent _HISS_ rang in the dining hall, that everyone eyes the black cat on the chair. Standing up as if never hurt, back arched back and fur standing on end. Its claws were even poking into the seat cushion and its green eyes seemed to be glaring right into Nathaniel.

"Oh…" The prince gulped. "A cat."

"I'm so sorry!" Marinette apologized standing up and plucking the cat from the chair. It seemed to calm immediately now that she was holding him again but was still looking at Nathaniel. Because Marinette had to remind herself, cats don't glare. "I found this stray and brought him back here to treat him."

"Oh, you have such a big heart Marinette." Nathaniel smiled and looked to the cat and held his hand out. "You probably just don't like strangers." The cat swiped a claw to him and perfectly sliced into his finger. The prince hissed and held the small bleeding cut.

"Kitty!" Marinette scolded and turned to Nathaniel. "I am so sorry my lord. Excuse me a moment, I'm going to put the cat upstairs and change into something more suitable."

"Oh this is nothing."

"Of course, excuse me." She wasted no more time in taking the cat upstairs and into her bedchamber, where she not so gently tossed it not so gently on the bed. Kitty let out a small meow as if in pain.

"Oh don't you act like that. You seemed perfectly fine when you hissed to our guest." The cat looked at her with its tail flicking around. It was obviously not pleased with her. Huffing, Marinette turned to her wardrobe and went through her dresses until she found a light blue tea dress. Changing quickly, she came back out from her divider to see the cat nestled back on her pillow.

"Now you stay up here and behave yourself you naughty cat." And she left the room to return to her company.

It was a pleasant visit with the young prince, as the four took to having tea in one of the drawing rooms and discussing some of the new policies. Marinette was glad there was no talk at the moment of a possible marriage alliance.

"Nathaniel, we must be attending to a few other matters at the moment." Her father announced and then nodded to her mother. "But perhaps Marinette could show you the garden."

"Sounds lovely." The young man said. Marinette smiled at him as they went outside. It was an awkward silence between them before he cleared his throat.

"So…do you design your own gowns still?"

"Hmmmm? Oh yes." Marinette nodded. "Do you still do your painting?"

"I try." He grinned. "I can't believe you remember that."

"How could I not? You have such a fine hand any artist would be jealous of."

"I'm glad you think so. My father…he thinks a royal painting is a waste of time."

"It's not a waste if you enjoy it." She smiled to him. "After all, we can't simply work all of the time, even royalty need to find something to relax them."

"Yes, yes exactly! I always use you as my role model Marinette. I mean you're basically queen yet you still find time to enjoy your hobbies."

"What can I say? I wish I could spend all of my time sewing dresses or baking." She giggled. "Too bad I wasn't born a seamstress and you an artist right?"

"Oh no… I'm glad I wasn't." A light touch on her wrist brought Marinette's attention up to the blue eyes looking at her with such adoration.

"Excuse me?" She blinked. His face flushed almost as red as his own hair.

"I…I've been hoping we could be alone for some time now." He whispered and clasped her hand in both of his. "Princess…I know what our parents expect of us."

"Y…" She choked and cleared her throat. "You do?"

"Yes. A marriage between both of our kingdoms. Already there have been rumors of Kim trying to woo Princess Chloe. With those two in alliance it's in the best interest of both of our kingdoms to unite as well. Then they won't get any ideas about possible invasion."

"I still want to try and find another way to avoid any unnecessary brash decisions Nathaniel." She pulled her hand free and walked on. "You should know better than to listen to small rumors. Chloe may be vain but I don't think she would think of invasion."

"We don't know that!" Nathaniel hissed. "She's always been mean to the both of us. She's capable of anything."

Marinette took a deep breath. She never saw her old friend act this aggressive before. Yet it was true that before Chloe always seemed to want to bully Marinette and Nathaniel due to their artistic talents and fondness for each other.

"Alright, but you wouldn't want to marry me just on the basis of a rumor or a possible thought now would you Nathaniel?" There was a pause as the wind began to pick up, rustling the branches and leaves of the surrounding trees and providing an ominous feeling with the setting sun. Marinette nodded and started walking away when again her hand was grabbed.

"Wait!" He hiccupped. "I…I don't want to marry you just for a political alliance Marinette! I've always been attracted to you, loved you even! You have so many admirable traits and we've know each other our whole lives! I…I want you to consider a possible marriage between us."

Marinette heard her heart thumping in her ears. It was not due to her misbelief and excitement over such a proposal, but her worry over it. She didn't know how to handle this situation at the moment. She hadn't thought about it enough!

He leaned closer to her, his other hand raising to her cheek when there was a small whoosh of air, and an object crashed into his head. A pot plant that shattered at the contact and spilled soil all over the prince. Marinette let out a startled gasp, as Nathaniel clutched his head and fell to his knees.

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright!" She dusted him off and tried to examine his head for blood. There was no sign of bleeding but already there seemed to be a prominent bump forming.

"I actually don't think so." He groaned, clutching harder as if to relieve the pain. "I think I need to go see a medic."

"Yes of course!" Marinette helped him up, and walked with an arm around his back to lead him to the nearest door. She only casted a short glance back to the pot and recognized the familiar fern before glancing up a few stories to her window. Where nothing sat on the window sill.

* * *

Nathaniel was put up for the night with the unease of him traveling so quickly. The question soon turned to how the pot fell from the princess's window.

"It was probably the wind dear." Her mother reassured her at dinner. Marinette felt guilty with the place of her plant causing her old friend pain but at the same time relieved due to perfect distraction it caused.

"Of course Mama." Marinette smiled. "I think I'm going to go up to bed though."

Her parents bid her goodnight as she departed up to her bed chamber. And opening the door, her room was right as she left it with Kitty asleep on her pillow. It looked up at the sound of the door closing and watched her.

"Glad to see you behaved yourself." She sighed and walked over to her window. It was closed and locked just as she usually left it. The only thing missing was the pot. "I guess it really was the wind."

Sighing to herself, she changed into a nightgown and landed on her bed with her head next to the cat. It sniffed her before moving around to affectionately nuzzle her hair, rolling around in the process.

"I can't believe he proposed like that." She said to herself. The cat stopped and looked at her. "I don't know what to do. I don't want to marry him. But I don't want to start a war."

She yawned and pulled her covers up. "I'll try and find a solution to it in the morning though." And she blacked out.

The next thing she knew there was something swatting at her nose. She groaned and tried to pull her covers up when something seemed to grab them.

"Hey…" She moaned and peaked her eyes open to see a pair of emerald green looking back into her. "Kitty? Why did you wake me up?" She yawned. It blinked and then nudged her hand with its mouth until something was dropped into her palm.

"What's this?" Marinette yawned and squinted her eyes in the small rays of light to look at the object Kitty brought her. "A ring?"

It was pure black with only five emeralds in the shape of a paw print glistening in the light. It was beautiful yet the most peculiar thing she had ever seen.

"Where did you find this?" she asked the cat although found herself sounding stupid. The cat didn't understand her. Still, it only tilted its head and nuzzled her hand, causing her to giggle. "Okay. I guess you're trying to thank me huh?"

She held it up to the light before slipping it onto her ring finger, finding it odd how it slid on and fit her perfectly. This seemed to be the reaction the cat wanted because it turned into a furry of affection. Its tail flicked back and forth and it snuggled closer to purr, nuzzle, and lick her cheek.

"Okay Kitty! That tickles! Thank you, it's beautiful." She yawned and snuggled deeper with the cat nestled in her neck. Sitting up, she smiled at she cat and then picked him up to rub their noses together. "Now let me go back to sleep." And with that she placed a small kiss to its forehead and snuggled with the cat held close to her.

 **Cries this was so horrible! Oh my god I am out of writing shape! Please forgive me I promise I will make this good! I can't wait for the next chapter. Oh gosh I hope I will be back soon! I love you guys! Please review for me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh if you all like this chapter I will be surprised, because it is horrible. I'm happy I could post because I won't be back for another 2 weeks. I hope you enjoy, I'm so sorry for this chapter!**

"Shouldn't that cat be better by now?" Alya frowned. The two girls were out in the garden enjoying the beautiful weather and were to have a small picnic. Marinette had just walked out and along with a basket of baked goods she carried the small black cat in the crook of her arms. The cat blinked at her with a disapproving stare before snuggling deeper against Marinette, as if showing it won't go anywhere.

"Well, I did take him to the vet, according to the doctor he is all better." The young princess lowered to the ground and dropped the cat to the blanket.

"So it's a tomcat." Her friend sniffed at the pet. "Typical, he can't seem to get away from you." It was true as the cat crawled up onto Marinette's lap and laid down. Marinette chuckled and began scratching his ears, inviting him to start purring.

"I can't help it Kitty is so cute."

"So are you going to keep him then?"

"Well, I do take him out and let him roam, but he refuses to leave my side."

"Guess he must have imprinted. Strange" Alya muttered. "That cat is really close to you, I've never seen an animal act like this."

"Cats are fiercely loyal, so I think it's just because I helped him when he was in trouble." Marinette explained, biting into a cake and breaking a small piece off to feed the cat in her lap. "He was probably a stray before, he might just think living here is a step up then where he used to be." If either of the ladies would have been glancing towards the cat they would have seen a sly smile on his muzzle, but he resumed nibbling on the treat he was given.

Marinette paused chewing and then looked to her friend in disbelief.

"Wait! You don't still think that he is an omen do you?"

"Well, I've been researching a little more…"

"Alya, he's just a cat!"

"I know that?! But you have to admit that he's been a little odd." The cat's ear twitched. "I just feel that it's not a cat watching me." She turned to look to the distance. "It's just so weird though to think isn't it? That there could be a world of magic out there somewhere."

Marinette followed her line of gaze, of the two she always seemed to be the skeptic. Alya had always been fascinated with fantasy and the prospect of existing magic, but seemed to know the possibility that it most likely didn't exist.

"What…what makes you think that this….Kwami King even exists?" Alya chuckled dryly.

"It's just…it's the one time magic is actually mentioned in multiple records. And not only the books explaining the myth…but like I said I researched it some more and actually found a record in the royal library."

"What?" Marinette gasped, the cat's ear flicked and seemed to direct to listen to the conversation.

"Yeah, it was a miracle I found it too. It was a volume from nearly fifty years ago, and it turns out it was from a distant kingdom."

"What did it say?"

"It's the thing that scares me the most Marinette, and this is why I want you to get rid of _that_." She nodded to the cat. "The record told of a time in the world where strange things started happening. Sickness was miraculously healed, there was an abundance of food completely unnatural stuff that couldn't be explained. It said that there were no traces to how it could have happened. The only explanation was that their princess said that a god was blessing them. It was a happy time…for a while. After a year or so…bad luck came. Sickness returned and wiped out parts of the kingdom and food became scare. Their kingdom starved, and what's worse was that it was spreading to other lands. The council was mad. They demanded that a solution be made to maintain the disaster of the land within that kingdom, so it wouldn't spread to their own. The weirdest thing was though…was the next day the princess disappeared…and after that everything returned to normal. Overnight, the lands began to grow crops again and anyone who was sick recovered."

"Impossible." Alya nodded.

"I tried to tell myself that too. But I just get really bad feelings about it…and I just think… _you're_ a princess…and something about _that_ cat…doesn't sit right with me…the same feeling I got when I read that record."

A shiver ran up Marinette's spine. "Alya…its fine…nothing is going to happen. Kitty is just a cat, I'm just a boring princess that no one's interested in."

Alya scoffed.

"Please, Nathaniel wrote you again by the way."

"I know."

"Have you read the letter?"

"Nope." Marinette said blankly.

"You don't think you should read what he has to say?"

"I don't want to give my parents the wrong impression." Both Alya and the cat's eyes darted up to her.

"What do you mean?" The young princess sighed heavily.

"For the past few weeks, it's been a pressing topic from my parents. They think that it's best to unify the kingdoms, and they find Nathaniel a pretty safe choice for that. He is the only one close to my age and is at least respectful. He's also very…distant in handling conflict so they believe that it will leave me with the power of the two kingdoms."

"Wow." Alya breathed out. "That's…that's a lot of pressure to put on you."

"Yes, but it's nothing that hasn't ever crossed my thought. It's something I've been bred for since I was young, my parents at least thought if I wasn't going to follow someone that I might as well be prepared to lead." The cat's ear flicked and Marinette took that as invitation to scratch at the base. "Do you think there's any way I could convince my parents to postpone this for a little while longer?"

She huffed a low sigh and adjusted her glasses.

"Honestly Marinette, I think I have to agree on this one. Nathaniel might not be as you imagined, but he's safe." She took a hold of the backette's hands. "And your parents and I both…just want to know you are safe."

"You say it like something's out to get me." Marinette chuckled awkwardly.

"You never know that, and if an alliance is what it takes to make sure you are safe, we have to push for it."

"Well…I guess I'll have to tell the news to my parents tonight." It was in that moment that the cat stood up abruptly from her lap and ran off of her lap.

"Kitty!" Marinette shouted after him and leapt right up to follow after him, Alya trailing after her.

"Why would that stupid cat run off?"

"I don't know! He was perfectly fine a minute ago! Kitty!" She called, looking around for a sign of the stray. Guilt lodged in her throat and she scanned the area multiple times.

"Marinette, he's a stray, he probably saw a mouse or something that caught his attention. He'll be back later, probably with a dead mouse to show you."

Marinette faked a smile but still knelt down to a nearby bush in hopes to find her furry friend.

"We should probably be getting back." And with an uneasy feeling, the princess left with her friend.

Line

"Marinette dear, is something wrong?" Her mother asked that night at the table. The young princess looked up to her mother and smiled reassuringly.

"Of course Mama." She took a small bite from her plate.

"Are you sure? You haven't been yourself lately." Her father added in. Marinette looked up to him and sighed softly.

"Well…I've just been thinking about what you both have suggested to me."

"About Nathaniel?" Her mother questioned, with a nod in reply.

"We don't want to pressure you into anything at all Marinette." Her father held up a hand. "You don't have to rush into this yet, an alliance isn't needed immediately right now."

"I know, but I think that it is best to at least show some interest." _Even if it's not really there_. She thought to herself. "Even if marriage isn't the outcome, I need to show goodwill, and staying in Nathaniel's kingdom for some time may provide that." Her parents exchanged a look before reaching out to hold one another's hand.

"Are you sure that it's what you want?" Her father stood up and walked over to his daughter to kneel in front of her. "Marinette, you have always amazed your mother and I at how prepared you are for your royal obligations. And we love that from you, we're so proud we couldn't ask for another daughter." He cupped her cheek with a smile lifting his mustache up.

"But despite duty, we both want you to be happy." Her mother finished.

"I'm happy to serve and protect my country Papa and Mama." She smiled, standing up to hug him along with her mother. "And I think it'll be for the best to build a stronger alliance with Nathaniel's kingdom, it will be for the best despite if he decides to court me."

"Oh that tomato head won't be courting you Princess." A voice chuckled dryly. The royal family snapped their head to the doorway where a hooded stood casual leaning against the frame. Dressed entirely in black, and with a hood pulled down over their face, the figure twirled a sword in hand. The metal of the blade glistened threateningly in the light.

Her father stood up, and motioned for his wife and daughter to remain still.

"Who are you? And how have you come into my home unannounced?" He stated in an authoritative voice. "Guards!"

The figure snickered.

"No use your majesty. They drew their swords on me, and unless you wish to meet their fate," The blade pointed at the king. "You won't move another step."

"Who are you and what do you want?" The king seethed. Marinette watched carefully with baited breath. Her eyes glanced to the nearest weapon on the table being her knife and wondered if throwing it at the mystery guest would give her enough time to grab a weapon from a suit of armor. Although she wasn't knowledgeable in the art of combat, she could surely buy her family a few seconds to run. Her eyes flickered back to the figure as they slowly approached. Each step loud and slow as they neared the table.

"How rude of me to not introduce myself." Slowly, they pulled the hood back to reveal a head of blonde hair with two black appendages atop. It was a man from the build of his face and strong jaw, his lips were pulled into a smirk and lead up to a black mask in front of two bright eyes. Green eyes glowed luminously in the room, as if there was no other source of light. The oddest part, was although the young man looked human, the eyes resembled that of a cat along with the black ears atop his head. He bowed mockingly, his head never dipping at all. "You may call me Chat Noir, the new Kwami King."

"There is no such thing as the Kwami King." Her father stated plainly.

"So I hear your world believes." Chat Noir sneered. "Yet here I am. I read up on how my ancestors would have treated nonbelievers of our power, we would make them kill their own loved ones in demonstration to the world."

Her mother gasped heavily, covering her mouth in horror. Marinette tried to school her face although the thought was terrifying to be killed by her own father.

"But that is not only harsh but counterproductive." The man hummed as he tapped a finger to his lip in thought. "I know! How about a magic trick? My father said that it was considered pointless to waste our ability on this sort of thing but, I think it's worth a shot to convince the royal family right?" He stepped away and then pointed towards a pillar. Tapping it lightly, as if to prove it didn't move from a simple touch he grinned at the family before raising his palm into the air.

"Cataclysm." He beamed and touched his hand to the pillar. The stone darkened and almost as if a thousand years had passed it decayed until it crumbled into pieces of gravel. The entire thing destroyed. He turned back to the three with a smug smirk before walking back to the table. Taking a seat, he snapped his fingers and what was left of the pillar seemed to rebuild by itself. Marinette, staring blankly in shock watched with fascination as it returned to its original stance. All while the man poured himself a drink and acted like nothing happened.

"A Kwami King has been a legend for centuries." Her father murmured softly. Chat Noir shrugged but took a sip of his drink.

"So I've been told. But we have still been active. My ancestors simply decided to leave this world alone, for the most part."

"Most part?" Her mother croaked.

"Well some of us get bored ruling a world all day." He snickered. "So I decided to set out on a quest of my own when I realized I wanted something more in my life. And now that I found it, I just wanted to be respectful and come pick it up myself.

"Nothing was traded with you." Her father stated. Chat Noir waved a finger at him and then smiled like the cat with the cream.

"No? Something was promised to me, and I intend to collect."

"Nothing was promised to you! Enough of your vague answers and tell us what you want then leave!"

"You are no fun." Chat sighed, but taking another sip of his drink he stood back up. "But if you must know, I have come for my bride to be. Now come along Princess, we mustn't dally."

There was a stiff pause in the room.

"What?" Her mother breathed and looked to Marinette. Although the girl trembled a fiery glare took place in her eyes.

"What are you talking about? We've never met before, how could you possibly claim that I accepted a promise?" Marinette seethed. Chat clicked his tongue.

"Such feistiness, I do like it. However Princess, we have met before." He replied, slowly advancing to her. "You see, recently I was traveling in this land in search of a bride. One Princess I came across didn't show an ounce of kindness or love to my humble form and beat me in order to drive me away. Her blows were rather strong for a girl who never had to lift a finger before in her life and it left me unable to revert back to my true form and heal myself. Everywhere I went I wasn't much better as people still abused me, but they will be dealt with accordingly now that I'm better. And I owe that to you." He winked to Marinette. "You showed a small creature, who is said to be an omen of misfortune, kindness. So you took me in, restored me to my health, fed me, gave me affection and I knew I found myself a suitable bride. So I presented you with a token that would announce our engagement and you accepted it with a gift of your own."

Marinette looked to the black ring on her finger and gasped in realization."

"You…you were that stray cat?!"

"Guilty." He smiled a toothy grin. "And your back rugs are so nice, you'll have to give me more."

"No way! I was under the impression a cat brought this to me! Not some selfish demon! You can take back your stupid ring." Her fingers went to the accessory and tried to tug it off but it wouldn't budge. Wiggling her finger, pulling harder and harder with her hands or trying to lubricate it did nothing. It was stuck in place with the emeralds winking up at her.

"Yes, it's also something you can't remove." He chuckled. "But none the less, you accepted. Regardless if you knew who I was."

"Isn't a proper engagement a two sided exchange in your kingdom?" Marinette growled. One of his ears twitched and he narrowed his eyes with a sly smile.

"Like I said Princess." He waked closer, his tail swishing die to side. "You did give me something. Knowing or not, you gave that small little cat, a sweet little kiss." He leaned right down to her gaze. The girl so shocked she could hardly move.

"Any other 'clever' ways you want to try and slip out of this engagement?" Marinette was left speechless as she was lost within his emerald eyes.

"Enough!" Her father snapped and bravely pulled Chat Noir away from his daughter. "I demand that you leave at once!"

"Oh?" He grinned to the king. "Well I do suppose I dropped such news onto your family, that time is needed. I am wanting to take her back immediately though."

"You will do no such thing." Her father hissed. In the blink of the eye, the young man somehow slipped arounds the large king and was right beside Marinette once again. This time, behind her seat with one clawed hand around her throat, the other softly moving her hair away from her hair.

"I believe I'm wanted to leave Princess, so I'll be seeing you soon." Stepping away, he laughed as he walked.

"You have three days to be ready Princess. Then after that, you're mine." He walked towards the large fire place where the flames seemed to lick out to his form, and then he was gone.

 **Oh my gosh I both love and just, dislike this chapter. It could have been better! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, I just wanted to update. Next chapter I swear will be better. So yeah I promise next story that's going to get some updates is Sweet Kore. Just I knew what this chapter was and I wanted to post something since I haven't in a while. I am still so sorry. Please review though! Your reviews are life! Please please please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! So sorry for the late delay, April was super busy, I finished finals, moved back home, and slept for like a week and now I have a job where I work crazy hours from like 4 a.m. So I'm so sorry this is posted so late, I hope you enjoy it!**

"I called it! 'Oh you're being paranoid about him. He's just a cat.' But oh! Look who was right all along!" Alya ranted on to Marinette within the confines of her bedchamber. It had been a day since Chat Noir's declaration of their 'alleged' engagement. The ring still glinted up mockingly at her as she sat beside the window to look outside. Her father went berserk afterwards, no one was allowed in or out of the palace and guards were stationed around her room at all times. She was officially locked down and with no freedom.

"Okay Alya, I get it now. You were right. I was wrong. I should have listened are you happy?" The princess snapped and turned away to the window. "I never would have thought a cat would cost me my freedom."

Alya paused her ranting and held her hand to her mouth. "Oh Mari, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes you did. You wanted the glory of saying you were right."

"I'm sorry if it came across that way, but I'm mad about this too."

Marinette sighed and looked up to her friend with a sad smile. "I'm sorry, I just feel that everyone thinks I'm stupid about my decision. And now I'm stuck under constant watch due to my mistake." She was met with Alya's embrace.

"It wasn't your fault alright? He was the monster who tricked you. And you helping a cat, even if it has been a rumored omen of bad luck for centuries, does not make you stupid."

Marinette sniffed and wiped a tear that leaked out of her eye and clung to Alya. The two stayed that way for a while before her friend looked to the door.

"Are you allowed outside of this bedchamber?"

"Yes, but I have to have a party of guards escort me everywhere. And I can't even leave the grounds."

"I'm sorry, I wish there was something I could do to help, but I have to agree with your father on this. You shouldn't leave when there is danger around you."

"But that's a reason to leave. No one knows how this Kwami King will do when he returns. I don't want anyone else to get hurt over this. Who knows what damage he is capable of inflicting and I don't want people getting hurt over it."

"You're right." Alya murmured and then her face lit up in a grin. "But I might actually have something that could help!" She gripped Marinette's hands with a wide smile.

"I might have something that can be the answer to this! Maybe there's a book somewhere that knows about his powers more."

"But you said most of the books in the library only mentioned it as a myth."

"You're right." She paused and then turned to face her with a solemn expression. "But the kingdom where that original record came from, they're library might have something."

"What? You're leaving!?"

"I know this isn't the right time, but there might be a chance to help. I have to do it." Alya walked up to her and embraced her tightly. "If I leave quickly, and write to their librarian then I might be back by the third day."

"Be careful then and in case…in case I'm not here when you get back." Alya immediately pulled back with tears glistening behind her glasses.

"Don't you dare go saying goodbye on me alright?!"

"I was going to say I'm using your boat out on the river." Marinette smiled and stuck her tongue out playfully to the scholar.

"I wonder why the prince is so smitten with you already." She chuckled, but embraced her none the less. "Please…please hold out. I will find an answer to save you from this curse."

"I will Alya." Marinette whispered back, but felt the guilt harden in her heart, knowing that she was lying to her friend.

So she sat from her window, and watched as her friend rode out into the night.

"I am too lucky to have as brave a friend as you Alya." She whispered and then lowered her gaze.

"From what I heard today, I believe that is completely untrue." A pippy voice said. Marinette immediately sat up and looked around. Lifting up her scissors she looked to the shadows of her room. Afraid that out of the shadow the Kwami King would return.

"Guards!" She called and the door creaked open. Two of the soldiers posted at her door filed in.

"Is something wrong Princess? Did you see that demon?" One asked.

"I heard a voice." The guard lit her candle lamp and the room was bare except for the three of them. Even her window had bars on it to prevent any other unwelcome creatures from entering in the room.

"There's no one here princess." One sighed in annoyance.

"I know I heard something." Marinette said plainly, upset with his tone.

"Perhaps you are paranoid Princess, with the threat of the Kwami King. There is nothing to worry, you are safe with us at the door. Get some sleep Your Highness." The stepped back into the hall and Marinette didn't bother to press the issue. After all, she didn't want a guard to sleep in her room.

"There's no need to fear Your Grace, my name is Tikki!" The same voice replied. She spun around and again saw no one, when a small red glow appeared beside her looking glass.

She approached carefully and gasped when she saw a red glowing creature with bright blue eyes looking up to her.

"A bug!" She gasped and then covered her mouth. "No a…a rat."

"Excuse me? I am not a disgusting creature. I am a god of luck, older than this world. Now please, be quiet and I will explain all!" Marinette's mouth snapped shut as the creature smiled brightly. "Oh it's been ages since I've seen a human, but I have to say it is no mystery as to why the master has chosen you."

"Master?" Marinette stopped and then lowered herself to sit beside the looking glass. "Who is your master?"

The creature tilted its head.

"Why the great Chat Noir, the current Kwami King and your betrothed."

"He is not my betrothed!"

"That's impossible. You are wearing his symbol. That ring signifies you are to be the wife of the Cat Kwami King. Which is why I am here. I was sent to deliver a gift from my master."

She floated towards the looking glass and tapped when a red chest began to emerge. Tikki picked it up and placed it directly in front of Marinette. Hesitantly, she pulled back the lid to see a red necklace with onyx black jewels. It was a fine creation, and it seemed to glow with an ethereal illumination.

"Lord Chat sends this with his love." She smiled and picked it out of the velvet lining to offer to the princess. "Would you like to try it on?"

"No!" Marinette snapped and backed away as if afraid of the jewelry. "Take that away from me! I don't want anything from him! He can take that necklace and this ring back not to mention his love!"

The creature flinched and immediately dropped the accessory.

"I can't tell the master that…he'll…oh I don't even know how he'll react!"

Marinette's gaze softened when she realized her own harsh tone and bit her lip. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be so harsh with you. It's just…the nerve he has of assuming a marriage. And thinking he can just send this to make it alright."

She smiled and floated up to the human for a quick nuzzle.

"That's okay. I'm Tikki by the way."

"I'm Marinette, it's nice to meet you." She smiled and ran a finger over the kwami's head. Tikki preened into the touch and smiled up to the girl.

"You're so sweet and perfect! No wonder Chat Noir has taken such a liking to you."

"Well, I don't know about that. But, is there a possible way that you know of to stop this?"

"Stop the plan of Chat Noir? What do you mean Princess?"

Marinette sighed in exasperation and leaned closer and held up the ring on her finger.

"This engagement, it wasn't actually consensual. You're from his world, so you would know any loopholes that could help me get out of this."

Tikki's expression dropped as she backed towards the mirror.

"I do look forward to serving you Princess Marinette, I hope you sleep well tonight." With a small bow she backed away towards the mirror and disappeared in a red flash that lit up the room and then disappeared.

* * *

In a dimly lit throne room, the familiar blonde sat on his high chair looking down at the necklace dangling from his fingers.

"So she didn't like it?"

"No my lord. She…refused to even touch it."

"That's a pity, I was for sure she would like it. Perhaps it's something Juri would be able to advise me on. Thank you for your service Tikki, I'll handle it from here."

"My lord, are you sure this is wise?" Tikki timidly asked. "She…she didn't seem to appreciate it, perhaps if you went around this…differently…then she would be more open to you."

"What do you mean? I've done everything right, it'll turn out fine, and once she comes here I'll sweep her off her feet."

"Sire, if I may be so bold." A quiet voice intervened from a similar purple creature. The king's green eyes turned to him, causing them to flinch.

"The humans, have a different way of wooing. Apart from what your forefather's have done in the past. Their custom is to not steal the bride."

"Mother was a human as well and she was fine with my father."

"That was different Chat." Tikki sighed. "Please, she is a nice girl, she deserves a choice."

There was a tense silence as darkness seemed to swarm around his throne. Anything in the room pushed away to the corners of the room to hide away from the lingering power.

"I will hear no more of this. Tomorrow I still plan to fulfill my promise."

* * *

Marinette decided to go outside the next day, if she was going to await her doom it felt right to at least feel some sunlight and to get fresh air again. However, her escapade wasn't without her escort of four guards. Glancing over her shoulder, she looked to the small cluster of them sitting behind her, laughing at their conversation but still were alert enough to be glancing around the area.

She turned back and ran a hand over the dress she wore. It was a light yellow gown with an empire cut waist and capped sleeves, a great compliment to the spring weather that her day was blessed with. She breathed deeply and laid back on the warm grass enjoying the way the blades tickled her exposed skin. It was perfect enough as any bed to sleep on. The only disturbance was the rustling of the leaves and the sounds of birds and other animals disturbing any available silence. But that was the wonderful sensation about it, it was full of life.

 _Will I ever be at this ease again?_ She wondered, watching the clouds in their slow movement. _What if this is the last time I will ever see the sky or the sun again?_ She shook her head vigorously and bolted upright. "This isn't the end." She muttered to herself. "I'm not going to become a prisoner." Something fluttered in front of her face, causing her to blink in surprise as a butterfly landed on her nose. Carefully, she lifted her finger for the butterfly to transfer to and pulled back to admire the beautiful designs of its wings. They were a soft lilac color with small darker violet traces the indicated the structure.

"How pretty." She smiled and with a small blow, it flew away. She leaned back and inhaled deeply, the butterfly landing nearby in the grass. She watched it with fascination, as another approached only closer to her. As she watched its wings beat soundlessly, she noticed something else. Everything else was silent. The wind died, the animals seemed to disappear with not even a bird in the sky, even the banter of the guards turned quiet.

A drowsy fog passed over her at the inviting silence and the comfort she felt in being outside. She looked back and noticed one of the butterflies moved over to her hand again, tickling her finger. She smiled softly at the contact and looked back up to the still clouds. Her brain was getting foggy, and her muscles went lax as all that went through her mind was having a nice nap. Sleep had evaded her the past few nights, with a blink her eyes became heavier and heavier until she rested them for a few short minutes leading her to fall in a deep peaceful sleep.

The butterfly from her hand moved to her forehead where it rested, unmoving despite the small crunch of grass approaching. A figure shadowed over the sleeping girl as they kneeled beside her. Clad in black leather, Chat Noir smiled softly to the sleeping princess and placed a feather light kiss to her temple.

"I'm here for you Princess." He whispered and looked to the few butterflies surrounding the area. He scoffed at the cluster of guards that fell asleep much quicker than his future bride had. "Pathetic, you'll be much safer with me. Good job Noroo."

The fellow purple butterflies clustered around one of the larger ones that in a small flash turned into a light purple creature similar to Tikki.

"Master, please do reconsider…"Chat Noir shot him a cold look.

"I said I would hear no more of this. This is my bride and your new queen. I expect nothing but respect for her. Now I believe it's time for us to be going home." He lowered and lifted the girl up in his arms.

"As your right hand, I do have one question." A voice sneered from his shoulder. The blonde glanced at the small black cat on his shoulder with a skeptical gaze. "What makes you think that this is a good idea? What do you even know about her? You probably have nothing in common whatsoever."

"That's not true Plagg!" He growled and paused when he saw the girl shift in his arms closer to his warm body. He let out an excited gasp and nodded down to her. "See she likes to snuggle, just as I do! You all don't even know the side I've seen before. Now, we're done here."

With that, the two Kwami's perched on his shoulder as he walked back to where a horse waited patiently for his master to return. Placing Marinette in front of him, Chat Noir saddled on behind her. Steering the horse, he started trotting away, and with a small wave of his hand a black portal opened up for them all to disappear within.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed please leave me a review!**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for being MIA for soooooo long. Believe me, it has been effecting me too. Ummmm I wish I had a good reason, but honestly there reaches a point in college and life where you sadly don't have as much time for fanfiction as you wish you did. Over the summer I had this reverse cycle job where I woke up at like 3 a.m. worked came home slept and then basically did some house work to go back to sleep again and do it all again the next day. That and I also wanted the summer to just kind of breathe and not have any pressure. And then I couldn't log onto my laptop until I got back to school so that too. And honestly from August to now I have been so busy. I had no time and honestly doing stuff like writing exhausted me. Doing something I love exhausted me! That isn't right! And then a lot of stuff happened and honestly this weekend some stuff happened that opened my eyes to how I need to do what I love. And no it is not the new 3 episodes. I am actually trying to avoid it because I want to binge it with my best friend. (we are going to see how that goes because Pinterest is already spoiling it for me. Like I can't avoid Pinterest for more than 3 days! How am I gonna last a few weeks?!) But some classmates of mine died, and today we were talking about it, and I never want to leave my stuff unfinished. I want to get back into doing what I love and having gratitude for something this simple. And considering how unexpected life is going, this is probably the one thing I can control…somewhat. So here are some major points I'm making in this note**

 **I will be back to writing in about 2 weeks! I just have this one big research paper I've been working on and once that is in I should be freed up a little more and I will definitely be dedicating that time to writing a little bit more**

 **I will have 3 months off this winter where I will be writing as much as I can because there is going to be another possible hiatus for a while next spring because**

 **I'M GOING TO CHINA! Yeah my life has been derailed because basically my school is deciding to send me to China. I have mixed feelings but I'm mostly excited for this, and because I'm going there I don't know how writing will work. Ideally I'll be able to write and post as I have usually done in the past. Unideally it is China and I might not even get to post anything for some time. So I could just post when I get back.**

 **So please be patient with me a little while longer for these stories. I'm not abandoning they will be finished in due time, just please respect the space and time I need to get my life together because fanfiction stories are pretty low on my priority list at the moment. Thank you to those who have checked in with me a lot I'm talking to you ghostgirl19 I love you so much! I need to catch up on your stories. Like I haven't even read anything in so long that's how busy I am. But here are some keep details about future updates to come**

 **Please, please, please, do not leak to me any spoilers. In the words of Hawkdaddy, "No Spoilers" I want to save my reactions as best I can. So going forward I will have no input from the season 2 canon**

 **I plan to update for Kwami King and 3 months within the next two weeks. As a heads up.**

 **Ok, I love you all so much I hope everyone is doing well in their lives as well. I appreciate your patience so much and I will update with actual material soon! Love and hugs!**

 **-Rikki**


End file.
